1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is stroke detection correcting systems for variable displacement type compressors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such stroke detection correcting systems are conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 218670/87, in which a stroke detecting means is attached to a variable displacement type compressor, so that the control of the operation stroke of a working piston is conducted on the basis of a detected value from the stroke detecting means.
In such a system, the detected value from the stroke detecting means may deviate from the actual stroke of the working piston due to an error of attachment of the stroke detecting means at an attaching stage, or deterioration with age of the stroke detecting means. If such a deviation occurs, the control of the operation stroke of the working piston is inaccurate. When the operation of the compressor is started during idle speed rotation of an internal combustion engine, there is a problem that the idling rpm of the engine cannot be properly controlled.